


Late Night Discoveries

by Are_Words_Enough



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Gay Sex, M/M, POV Theo Raeken, Top Theo Raeken Becomes Bottom Theo Raeken
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-19 04:00:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29868804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Are_Words_Enough/pseuds/Are_Words_Enough
Summary: Theo and Liam are enjoying each other in the woods in the middle of the night, but are soon caught by deputies Stiles and Derek who threaten to arrest them for trespassing. Theo has a plan to convince them not to, but things don't go as expected and Theo learns something new about himself in the process.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Liam Dunbar/Derek Hale/Theo Raeken/Stiles Stilinski, Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken
Comments: 4
Kudos: 41
Collections: Fandom Trumps Hate 2021





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [The_Ice_Mage](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Ice_Mage/gifts).



Theo pushed Liam up against the tree and spread his ass. Liam’s little pink hole was one of Theo’s favorite things. He’d driven them out into the preserve tonight so he could take advantage of it, but he’d have to make sure Liam was ready for him first.

He teased at the rim of it with a finger tip, getting a soft grunt from Liam in response. He wet the finger with his tongue and rubbed it over Liam’s hole. It puckered at first, but eventually relaxed as he massaged at it. He leaned forward and lapped at it, dragging his tongue through the crack of Liam’s cute little bubble butt.

He’d already undone the front of his pants, his thick cock held in a fist as he thrust into it. His precum had slicked up his length and soon enough it would lube Liam’s ass. He already wanted to bury it in Liam, but he’d need to help relax Liam’s rim if he wanted to avoid hurting him.

Theo’s tongue teased at Liam’s hole, before he really buried his face in Liam’s ass. He let the tip of his tongue start poking into Liam, who wriggled under the attention. The whimpering started when he really drove his tongue in. He worked at Liam, eventually loosening him up enough to push his tongue as far as it would go.

He pulled back and switched hands on his cock, pushing one of the already slick fingers into Liam’s hole. He fingered Liam, slowly stretching him until he was able to take three of his fingers at once. Liam had become a breathless mess under the attention and he was about to push him even farther.

He stood up behind him and grabbed Liam’s waist, pulling it towards him and forcing Liam to arch his back. Liam’s hole glistened in the moonlight, ready for more. Theo was eager to give it to Liam.

Theo grabbed the base of his cock and pressed it against Liam. There was a moment of resistance before the head popped past Liam’s rim, punctuated by a gasp. Theo didn’t think there was anything quite like being inside Liam. He definitely needed to be deeper.

He slowly pushed his hips forward, the pre that covered his length allowing him to slide in. Theo groaned as the velvety warmth of Liam’s hole accepted his last inch. He kept it buried inside him, giving Liam a chance to adjust to his thickness before he started thrusting. Liam’s ass squeezed at him as the little wolf stroked himself.

Liam looked back over his shoulder and pleaded, “Come on, Theo. Please. I’m ready.”

Theo slowly started to pull out of Liam’s hole. The feeling of Liam’s tight ass was amazing. Liam was clearly enjoying the feeling of Theo’s cock finally moving inside him. The sound of Liam’s ragged breaths were turning Theo on even more.

He thrust back in and Liam moaned. There was a sound of wood splintering as Liam’s claws dug into the tree. Theo smirked, he loved it when Liam lost control.

“Just fuck me, Theo. I can handle it.”

“Alright, little wolf.”

Theo didn’t jump straight into full thrusts, but he didn’t exactly take his time getting there either. To his credit, Liam only winced once as he got to full speed. Theo was really pumping into his hole and Liam was pushing back against him at every thrust. He closed his eyes to focus on the feeling of Liam’s ass hugging his cock. He was grunting every time he hilted into Liam and the little wolf was nothing but whining and moans.

“Well, can’t say this is what I expected to see tonight.” The voice wasn’t Liam's, but it was definitely familiar.

Theo’s eyes shot open. He was so into fucking Liam he hadn’t noticed anyone approach them. He had to assume the same had been true for his little wolf. He stopped his thrusting and turned towards the voice. Apparently it wasn’t just one person, because there were two deputies standing there and staring at them.

Theo pulled out of Liam, quickly pulling up his pants. He hurriedly buttoned and zipped them and Liam did the same. There was no doubt the men had seen him fucking Liam, but it wasn’t like he could have just told them to hold on while he finished. Though he definitely would have if he thought he could get away with it.

The deputies' flashlights shining in Theo’s eyes kept him from being able to make out the officers’ faces. He knew he recognized that voice though, which meant it had to be one of four people. He really hoped it wasn’t the sheriff.

“You two know you’re trespassing, right? This is private property.” That was definitely Derek’s voice, which meant the other one must be...

“They know.” his partner Stiles, of course.

Theo sighed. He did know, but they’d come out here plenty of times with no issue. There was just something about going at it in the woods under the moonlight that felt so right. And he knew Liam liked the feeling of the open air. Honestly, they were lucky Theo was impatient tonight or he and Liam would have probably been completely naked.

“So, what do we do here?” Derek was obviously talking to Stiles.

“I think we have to arrest them.” Stiles shrugged.

Theo focused. There had to be something they could do. He definitely didn’t want to be arrested. He checked the chemosignals around him. Liam was closest and he was still turned on. Of course the little wolf would actually like getting caught, that really shouldn’t surprise him. He caught the signals from the two deputies and it smelled like they had actually enjoyed what they’d seen quite a bit. They both put off the scent of arousal.

Fuck, might as well give it a shot, “Do you really have to arrest us?”

Derek lowered his flashlight, “We’re supposed to.”

“Yeah, we should call this in.” Stiles turned his flashlight off and put it back on his belt while his other hand fingered his walkie talkie.

Liam was looking at Theo with desperation. He knew the little wolf couldn’t afford to get in trouble because of him again. Liam’s parents saw Theo as a bad influence and were just looking for an excuse to separate the two of them. He knew once Liam realized where he was going with this he’d be on board.

“Officers, please. I’ll do anything.” Theo added a little desperation to his voice.

“Yeah, we’ll do anything. Please.”

Liam sounded nervous, but it wasn’t a scared sort of nervous. Theo knew this particular quiver in his voice. He was horny, really horny. Their fucking must have brought him to the edge before they had to stop. That tone of voice meant Liam really was ready and eager to do anything, even if it meant taking three dicks in the middle of Beacon Hills Preserve in the middle of the night.

“Let me confer with my partner.” Stiles started to whisper in Derek’s ear before turning back to Theo and Liam for a moment, “No listening in with your super senses!”

Stiles turned back to Derek and Theo made sure not to listen. He looked at Liam and arched his eyebrow questioningly and made a small gesture toward the deputies. Liam bit his lip and nodded. The fact that Liam was so ready to fool around with Derek and Stiles was actually pretty hot.

For all the whispering Stiles was doing, Derek didn't whisper back even once. Honestly, he just looked like he was waiting for Stiles to stop. When he finally did, Derek just shrugged and nodded back to him.

"Alright, you two, we're going to need to make sure neither of you are armed." Stiles crossed his arms.

"You know we have claws. It's not like we-"

Stiles interrupted Theo, "Hey, do you want us to call this in?"

"No, definitely not!" Liam added quickly.

"That's what I thought. Now..." Stiles twisted his neck, "Clothes. Off."

Liam practically fell over pulling off his pants and was completely naked by the time Theo had his shirt off. He chuckled to himself as he unbuttoned and unzipped his jeans, taking things a little slower to tease the deputies a bit. Stiles was enjoying himself, his eyes scanning both of their bodies. As Theo pulled his jeans off, he was pretty sure Derek was checking out his ass. He peeled off his shirt, flexing his muscles, before hooking his underwear with a finger and tugging them off.

Stiles came over and collected their clothes bringing them back over to Derek.

"Now that we know you're not armed. Let's get down to business." Stiles had his eyes locked on Theo's crotch.

"What do you want us to do, officer?" Theo could already see a tent in Stiles pants, "Should we get down on our knees?"

Derek shook his head. Theo was a little puzzled. He figured he and Liam would suck their dicks or Liam would offer his ass. The way Stiles was staring at his crotch, he thought maybe he might be a bottom and looking to take Theo for a ride.

"Good offer, but no. We definitely have something in mind." Stiles smirked, giving Theo an uneasy feeling.


	2. Chapter 2

“What can we do for you, officer?” Theo did his best not to sound nervous.

“Turn around.” Derek gestured with his chin.

Theo slowly turned around and glanced over to Liam who’d done the same. He was actually getting nervous now. He knew he said ‘anything’, but he was a top. Even after Liam had begged and begged he still hadn’t let Liam fuck him. Now he was worried about the fact that Derek had been looking at his butt and he was a lot less sure Stiles had been staring at his crotch.

“Damn, Derek. Look at his ass. Doesn’t it look good?”

Theo looked over his shoulder to see both of the deputies had their eyes on him. Ok. Ok. Maybe he could convince them to fuck Liam instead. He was going to have to try something.

“Officers, maybe I could-”

Stiles interrupted him again, “Derek. I’m pretty sure they said they’d do anything. Is that what you heard? Because that’s what I heard.”

“That’s what I heard.”

“Good, because I know what you want and I  _ definitely _ know what I want. The real question is if these two are willing to shut up and give it to us.”

“That  _ would _ be in their best interests.”

“I know, right?”

“Right.”

Theo looked ahead again and took a deep breath. Part of him considered actually letting them arrest him. He couldn’t do that to Liam though. This was going to be a rough night.

“Bend over, Theo.” Derek commanded.

Theo glanced over to Liam who urged him to do as they said. He swallowed nervously before slowly leaning forward. He could feel the night air between his cheeks, it was a little weird, but not bad. Derek’s flashlight was pointed at him now, casting his shadow far off into the distance.

“Wow, is it me or does his hole look extra tight?” Stiles seemed excited.

“It’s not you.”

“Well, we’re gonna have to figure out a way to get him ready for us. Don’t want to be accused of using excessive force.”

Derek didn’t sound amused by the joke, “We could put Liam to work.”

“Damn, partner, you always have the best ideas. Liam, why don’t you kneel down behind your boyfriend over there?”

Liam left Theo’s peripheral vision and he could feel the little wolf as he got down on knees. There were more steps as Stiles and Derek got closer, the light on him shaking as they approached. Pretty soon they were standing on either side of him, or more accurately on either side of his ass.

“So, Liam.” Stiles sounded pretty amused with himself, “Ever licked your boyfriend’s crack before? Tickle his hole with your tongue?”

“No...” Liam paused a bit before adding, “officer.”

“Well, tonight you’re going to start. Go ahead, grab a hold of it and spread his cheeks apart.”

Theo felt Liam’s hands on his butt and the slight pressure on his rim as he did what he was told. Liam’s hot breath teased over his hole and it made him clench. Stiles seemed to enjoy that, Theo could hear him chuckle when it happened.

“Good job, Liam. Now, go ahead and give him a lick.”

Theo could sense some hesitation in Liam, but it only lasted for a moment. Theo took in a sharp breath as the warmth of Liam’s tongue dragged across his crease. That felt a lot better than he expected it to.

“Not bad, huh Liam? You liked that, didn’t you?”

Liam’s tone was very sheepish, “Yes, officer.”

“Well, go ahead. Keep at it. Don’t be afraid to stick your tongue in there too.”

Theo gasped as Liam started to work at his hole. It was slow at first, but he started to pick up speed and it felt really good. The soft wetness of Liam’s tongue lapping at him was nice. He tensed again as Liam started to push into him, unsure of how he felt at first, but easing up as Liam applied more and more pressure.

“Damn, Derek. Eager little guy isn’t he?”

Theo heard a grunt in response from Derek on his left and a zipper being pulled down by Stiles on his right. He checked the chemosignals around him again and they were just lust. Lust that he realized was directed at his ass. Between all the attention and Liam’s rimming he was feeling some of that lust himself.

Liam’s tongue was pushing in and out of him now and it was making him a little weak. He felt something tap on his right ass cheek, leaving a wet spot that was quickly cooled by the night air. It took him a few more taps to figure out that it was Stiles’s hard, leaking dick. He looked back over his shoulder again, hoping he could catch sight of it. He did and it was definitely bigger than he expected it to be based on Stiles’s somewhat lanky build.

Liam dove into him again with so much force he actually fell forward onto his hands and knees. Thankfully, the soft grass cushioned his fall. Though, in this position he felt even more exposed. Liam’s tongue didn’t return after that and when he heard Stiles speak again, he knew why.

“Uh uh, you got him nice and started, but it’s my turn with your mouth.” Stiles groaned, “Oh, yeah, you’ve definitely done  _ this _ before.”

Theo knew what it sounded like when Liam moaned around a cock and that’s exactly what he was hearing now. He really wanted to see what Stiles’s apparently thick cock looked like between Liam’s lips. Theo started to get up and turn to try and watch, but a firm hand on the back of his shoulders held him in place.

“Don’t move.”

Theo didn’t. He stayed there, kneeling over in the grass with his ass up in the air. Something cold dripped onto his hole and he flinched. Soon a finger was working what he realized was lube onto his opening. It didn’t feel quite as good as Liam’s tongue, but it did have him biting his lip. Then it started to push into him and that was ok until it was thrusting past the second knuckle. He didn’t know how to feel as Derek’s finger moved inside him and was even more thrown off when a second finger joined the first.

He didn’t hate it, but he wasn’t sure if he liked it. It started to feel good again when Derek’s third finger was added. The three of them pushed at his rim giving him a more familiar pleasure.

When he heard the fly being undone he got anxious. He tried to look back, but he couldn’t get an angle where he could actually see Derek’s cock. Another cold hit of lube happened and his hole tried to pucker, but it felt looser now.

“That’s it, Liam. Use your tongue- Oh, fuck yeah.”

He could just imagine what Stiles was feeling right then. Liam was way too good at sucking dick. He was startled out of that thought by the feeling of something much bigger than a finger and he reflexively moved away from it. Well, he tried to anyway. Derek held him in place.

“Hold still.”

Theo didn’t really know what to expect. Until today, nothing had ever really felt good about playing with his ass. Now though, the pressure of Derek’s cock against his rim was making him wonder if he’d been doing something wrong the whole time. Derek’s tip pushed through and he didn’t know how to feel again.

Theo was thankful Derek moved slow. Especially as he tried to figure out what exactly he was feeling as the first couple inches slid into him. Then it happened. Derek hit something inside him that rocked him with pleasure. His face fell into the grass, but he didn’t care. This was the most intense feeling of euphoria he’d ever experienced.

“Looks like he likes it, Der. Is he as tight as we thought?”

“He’s definitely tight.”

Theo felt full in a way he never had before. Every inch of Derek was inside him now. The cock was so firm and warm and it just felt so  _ right _ . Then Derek started to move inside him and another wave of that feeling washed over him. He looked back between his legs and his own dick was harder than he’d ever seen it. A line of precum had extended all the way into the grass. Beyond that, all he could see were Derek’s knees.

The slow movement turned into humping and Theo wondered if he might black out. He was reveling in every moment of it, desperately gripping onto handfuls of grass to try and ground himself. Every time Derek rubbed at that spot inside him, Theo’s dick would twitch dribbling out more pre. He could barely make out what Stiles was saying.

“Liam. You are so good at this. I bet you love to swallow too. Oh, damn. That’s what you want, isn’t it? Oh, you really want my cum in your mouth, huh? Just keep doing  _ that  _ and you’re gonna get it.”

If Theo didn’t already have a smile plastered across his face he would have grinned. Liam loved cum. In his mouth, in his ass, didn’t matter. He wanted it. That made Theo wonder if he would like it. He thought about Derek unloading inside him and decided he had to know what that would feel like.

He started to lose his grip on reality as Derek’s thrusting got even faster. Theo heard whimpering and it took him a moment to realize that it was him. Every time Derek rooted back into him it pushed him closer and closer to the edge. He hadn’t even touched himself and he knew he was still going to climax. Derek hadn’t touched him either except to keep him in place. He was being used for his ass and it felt amazing.

Derek was slamming into him now. Theo’s eyes were watering so much a tear fell into the grass. Then it happened, Derek’s cock finally pushed him over. He whined as his cock jumped, spraying cum into the grass. He could hear Derek growl as his ass tightened around his cock. Stiles was still talking to Liam.

“That’s it. Oh, yeah. Use your tongue a little more- Yep! Just like that. Get ready, Liam. I’m about to give you something to swallow. Yeah, I knew you’d like hearing that. Here you... go! Oh, yes! That’s right, Liam. Don’t miss a drop.”

Theo wasn’t sure if it was his ass squeezing his cock or Stiles’s very verbal climax, but Derek had picked up the pace even more. He didn’t understand how, but it felt even better getting fucked after he came. Derek was groaning and Theo realized there were words in there.

“You’re gonna make me cum, Theo. Want me to pull out?”

“No!” Theo didn’t care how desperate he sounded.

Derek’s thrusts became more intentional, more determined. Theo’s face was being rubbed in the grass with each one. Then Derek buried deep inside him. Deeper than he’d been all night. Theo felt Derek’s cock throb and then the first spray of cum in his hole. One after the other Derek emptied into him and Theo loved the feeling of it  _ way _ more than he expected.

“Holy shit, Derek! You just filled his ass, didn’t you? God damn that’s hot.” Stiles groaned, “Ok, Liam, get me hard again. I want my turn.”

Derek kept himself plugged inside Theo. His thick meat didn’t feel like it was getting any softer. Theo was basking in all his new feelings as he made sense of what Stiles had said. Theo wanted it. No, Theo  _ needed _ to be fucked again. Right now.

“Your mouth is so good Liam. Can’t believe how good you are.”

Derek slowly pulled out of him and Theo didn’t have words for just how  _ empty _ he felt. He whined into the grass, but he didn’t feel like either of the deputies cared. He just hoped Liam was doing his part to get Stiles nice and rigid again.

“Derek, here, this little cocksucker wants more. Sucking the cum right off your dick, isn’t he?”

“He might be better than you.”

Stiles scoffed, “Yeah, well, let’s see if Theo’s ass is tighter than yours.”

Theo didn’t hear a response from Derek, just some more grunts as he assumed Liam worked on Derek’s still hard dick. He felt a hand on his hip again and then a cock pushing inside him. Stiles was thicker than Derek, but didn’t feel quite as long.

Stiles hilted in him easily. The lube and Derek’s cum had Theo’s hole all slick. Stiles thicker meat meant it was pushing against that spot inside him even harder. Theo was erect again as Stiles leaned over him.

“Damn, Derek’s load feels so good inside you. How are you still so tight?”

Theo purred as Stiles started fucking at him. He didn’t ease into things or take his time. Stiles was just using him to get off and he was perfectly ok with that. He even tried to squeeze his hole, to make it feel even better. Theo was hard and leaking again and if Stiles kept things up, Theo would be spraying another load in the grass.

Derek was grunting and Liam was whimpering. Theo knew those happy whimpers. Derek had to be filling Liam’s mouth. Theo knew Liam was in heaven right now.

“Swallows really good doesn’t he? You could have warned me about how great Theo’s hole feels. I’m already close again.”

Stiles was panting in Theo’s ear and it felt like the deputy’s whole body was rutting against him. There was a squeal in Stiles’s throat as he stopped fucking at Theo and his cock pulsed. Stiles was blasting his cum into Theo and that set off Theo’s second orgasm, his own ropes of cum hitting the ground.

Stiles didn’t stay inside him like Derek had, he pulled out pretty quick after he was spent. Theo heard Liam clean off Stiles’s cock, but he couldn’t really make out all the words he was hearing. His body was a mess from both lingering pleasure and being over sensitized. He was amazed and dizzied all at once.

He knew Derek and Stiles left. He thought he heard the sound of their zippers and some more talking, but he couldn’t make heads or tails of anything right now. At some point, Liam rolled him onto his back in the grass, thankfully not into his own mess. Liam sat there with him for a while as he recovered.


	3. Chapter 3

Theo hadn't even recovered yet and Liam was already fondling him. They'd shifted onto their sides, spooning. Except, Liam was the big spoon tonight, something that basically never happened.

"They really did a number on you, didn't they? Are you ok?"

Theo thought about the question that had been whispered into his ear. Really, he was more than ok. It was the hottest thing that had ever happened to him.

"Yeah, I'm... great."

Liam's fingers were tracing over his body, dancing around the edges of his muscles and playing at some of his more sensitive spots. Liam nuzzled into the back of his neck before gently biting at his shoulder. Theo felt Liam's hand trail down to his ass and start exploring between his cheeks. Liam found his hole and started to play around the edge of it.

"Wow, your ass is leaking."

Theo felt Liam's fingers swipe at the trickle from his hole and then start pushing into him. Theo bit his lip as Liam started fingering him with the mix of Stiles and Derek's cum. He could smell just how turned on Liam was, laying there playing with the deputies' cum as he used it like lube. It felt so good to have his hole played with again that Theo couldn't help but moan.

"Does my big bad wolf really like that?"

Liam added another finger and it made Theo whimper. He answered with an enthusiastic nod. Liam's dick pressed against his ass cheek, firm and leaking into it.

"Do you want me to put another load in you, babe?"

There was only one possible answer, "Yes."

Theo felt Liam’s tip slide towards his crack, leaving a streak of pre smeared across his skin. Liam didn’t have any trouble pushing the head of his cock into Theo’s hole. He was slick with cum and his rim was still stretched from how Stiles and Derek had used him that it made it easy. Theo clenched his ass as Liam’s length slid in. He shuddered when Liam finally pressed against that sensitive spot inside him.

“Fuck me, little wolf.”

“It’s so hot hearing you say that.”

Liam kept going until he hilted in his ass. He stopped then, but Theo wanted to feel his cock moving inside him. He started rocking his hips, fucking himself on Liam’s cock. Liam moaned when he started, but Theo heard him chuckle too.

“Jesus, Theo. Why didn’t you ever tell me you were such a slutty bottom?”

Theo could hear the smirk in Liam’s voice. Part of him felt like he should be mad, but the rest of him knew Liam was right. Of course, he couldn’t have told him that before because even he hadn’t known. But now? Now it was the absolute truth. He wanted to be fucked. He  _ needed  _ to be fucked. As many times and by as many people as he could manage.

He didn’t need to answer Liam’s question. He knew Liam could tell he was right by the way Theo groaned every time Liam’s cock filled him. And Theo could tell by Liam’s chemosignals that he was completely into the idea.

Liam rutted at him, wild and rough. Theo didn’t know if he’d gotten off at all while Stiles and Derek used his mouth, but he knew he would make sure to get him off right now. He needed to feel Liam’s cock throb as he pumped a load of cum into him.

Liam bucked faster and faster and Theo did what he could to keep up with his pace as he rocked his own hips. He didn’t know if it was because he’d been fucked already today or if it was just because it was Liam, but it felt even better than before. Theo’s cock was hard and Liam tried to reach for it, but he stopped him.

“No, just fuck me.” Theo was breathless.

“Hell yeah.”

Liam grabbed his waist instead, bracing himself as he somehow got even faster. Theo could feel his third orgasm coming as his hole tightened around Liam. The growling in his ear, the teeth on his neck, and the pressure of Liam’s fingers gripping his waist added just that little bit that made him unload in the grass again.

“Did you just cum from me fucking you?”

Liam’s breathing was getting heavy and Theo could smell the cum he’d swallowed. He reached back and grabbed a handful of Liam’s hair as he turned his head back towards him. He pulled him onto his mouth and as they kissed he could taste the remnants of the two deputies.

That did it, Liam plunged into him one last time, straining to keep himself buried as much as possible in Theo’s ass. The little wolf’s cock pulsed and the now familiar feeling of cum filling his hole put a smile on Theo’s face. He wished it could last forever, but eventually Liam’s climax ended. Theo closed his eyes and let his head fall into the grass.

“Can’t believe I got to cum inside you.” Liam was still trying to catch his breath.

“That won’t be the last time.”

“I’m not gonna be enough for you am I?” Liam didn’t sound worried.

Theo tried to shrug, “Sorry, little wolf.”

“No, that is so fucking hot. I know a couple guys that have been dying to get their hands on you too.”

Theo couldn’t figure out if he was supposed to be surprised or not, “Really?”

“Oh, yeah. Definitely.”

Theo basked in the feeling of the moonlight on their skin, the coolness of the night air flowing over their sweaty bodies, the three loads of cum being kept in his hole by Liam’s cock, and the realization that tonight wasn’t going to be just a fond memory. He should probably care who Liam was talking about, but he just didn’t. Theo just wanted to be fucked and filled. He knew his little wolf would always give him one more load after the rest were done.


End file.
